Ceramic thermal barrier coatings are often used in gas turbine technology for components that are subjected to high thermal loading, such as for example stationary and moving blades. This reduces the temperature of the metallic substrate and consequently increases the service life of the component.
Until now, yttrium-stabilized zirconium oxide or zirconia or pyrochlores has/have been used as the ceramic, the pyrochlores often having a layer of zirconia lying in between.
The thermal conductivity is further reduced by the porosity, so that the region of the highest temperature, that is to say the region of the outermost layer, has the highest porosity.